batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb and Chick
The relationship between Caleb Calhoun and Chick Hogan. Overview Season 3 Chick appeared to Dylan stating that he lived just up the hill from him, making them neighbors, and also questioning if he'd seen his dog. He later spoke calmly to Dylan and Caleb about "the rules", and quickly but unintentionally made enemies with Caleb in the process. (The Arcanum Club) He approached Caleb while the latter was chopping down a tree in the forest and they talked over a drink. He told Caleb that he needed a driver to get him around when he did some jobs. (The Deal) Chick mentioned the job to Caleb and Dylan and told them they would be paid $25,000. Dylan wanted to accept it but Caleb refused. (The Last Supper) Chick went through the job with Dylan before Caleb decided to join. It involved them transporting goods over the border, but Dylan and Caleb ended up being ambushed once they reached the drop off point. They were also told that Chick was a liar and three other dealers he worked with had been sent to prison within the last year. (The Pit) When Caleb confronted him on being an informant, Chick played dumb and simply asked for his money from the delivery. Caleb told him there wasn't any and Chick said he wouldn't pay them for a "supposedly" failed job. Caleb ended up assaulting Chick for setting them up and left him battered and bruised, leaving with the delivery money that had been promised to him and Dylan. (Crazy) Season 4 Chick showed up at Norma's house claiming to be from the hardware store since he had followed her there and overheard her talking about window repairs. When he returned with an idea for a window design, he said that he and Dylan were neighbors and that he had met Caleb. As soon as Norma said that Caleb was her brother, she began to feel uneasy and excused herself. The following morning, Chick called to the house but his demeanor had changed and he revealed that Caleb took his wife and child with him when he fled town and he also knew that Caleb was Dylan's father. He asked her if she wanted revenge against her brother and to think about what he said. (Refraction) Season 5 As Chick sat in a bar writing in his journal, Caleb arrived to drown his sorrows and Chick realized that he had just learned of Norma's death, which led to a fight breaking out between the two men. After Caleb left he broke into the Bates house and descending the stairs to the basement came across Norma's corpse in the freezer before Norman, dressed as "Mother", knocked him out. Chick, who had followed him there, was shocked at what he saw. (The Convergence of the Twain) Chick informed Norman that Caleb had been held in the basement for two days and that he had had more blackouts. He brought Caleb his meals and Caleb opened up to him about his past with Norma. While returning to the Bates house after running errands in town, Chick accidentally knocked Caleb down after the latter was released by Norman who refused to kill him on the orders of "Mother". (Bad Blood) After taking Caleb's body away in his trunk, Chick decided to give him a proper burial on the lake near his home. (Hidden) Trivia * In the Season 3 episode "The Arcanum Club", when Chick asks Dylan and Caleb if they have any rabbits, it is a reference to the novel "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck. The two main characters are Lennie and George, the former being mentally below average and the latter a smart man working towards owning his own small piece of farming land, which is how he views Caleb and Dylan. * A deleted scene on the Season 3 DVD shows Caleb offering to help Chick's wife, Marina, leave town with him. * When Chick shows up at the Bates' house in Season 4 looking for Caleb and tells Norma that he knows that Dylan is their son, he says that there must have been times that she wanted to kill her brother for what he did to her and he wants her to tell him where Caleb is. This could be interpreted as foreshadowing since Chick eventually kills Caleb (albeit accidentally) in the final season. Category:Relationship Category:Antagonistic Relationship